Live, laugh but most importantly love
by Blackcat8539
Summary: One shots: Each chapter is a lone story, always Dramione, but other pairings might be metioned, Fluffy goodness, rated M just to be safe really. Draco and Hermione are the best paring in all time, in this it's a series of epic scenes between these two.
1. A Pasword that says it all

A/N

This is for Poodipie, I'm not sure if it counts as a fluffy one-shot or not, as it turns out apparently I am not very good at writing them but here you go.

* * *

His gaze was the only thing in my world, those grey pools that were like the moon. I was so easily lost in them it was difficult to tear myself away.

When no one was looking I would gaze at his blond hair, I would swear that he spends hours styling it, although with Harry's careful gaze that was hard to do, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

The new DADA teacher was blabbering on about something up the front which I was paying attention to, she was teaching the seventh year stuff and even though I had missed out on that because of the war I still knew it all anyway.

At least with only Harry and I returning I didn't have to worry about that complete pain of a man Ronald, he had decided he was just too good to come back to school with the rest of us thank god.

Ginny of course still had to come back for her compulsory 7th year anyway, we were in joined classes now though, and because of this, the returning 7th years weren't allowed head positions which I thought was complete bullshit. With the amount of complete idiots in the year below it was a horrible decision.

Honestly I had been on the fence about coming back but when I had learned that Draco was coming back as well, well that just made my mind up for me.

As Harry started flirting with an unsuspecting girl to his left, it was a new thing Ginny had dumped him a month agoand now that he didn't have to be loyal to a girlfriend he was a real cassonova, I was given the perfect opportunity to go back to my staring, this boy drove me crazy.

"Darling?" the teacher's sickly sweet voice snapped me out of my daydream, and I realised that I had no idea what she was asking me.

"Oh," I said heat rushing to my face, "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I asked completely embarrassed now, never had I had to ask a teacher to repeat themselves, but then again I had never really been this hooked on a guy before.

She smiled evilly apparently she had been wanting the chance to pick on a student, well was she about to get it thrown in her face.

"I was asking whether you could perform a Patronus?" a cruel smile creeping over her face, apparently this so called witch had no idea that half this class has been performing incredibly complex spells for the last 2 years, and she obviously had no idea who I was.

"Yes mam," I replied hiding the smile that was trying to break through. I got up and heard the snickers of all my classmates as they realised that I was not going to be talked down to by this new teacher that no body particularly liked.

Pulling out my wand I said the words that went with the not so difficult spell thinking of what made me the most happy, an event which had only happened recently actualy, "Expecto Patronum," I said very calmly as I flicked my wand, my otter springing forth.

My memory had been one of first coming back to school, Harry was still heart broken over Ginny at this point and hadn't really noticed when I had opted not to go to the opening feast but to instead find sancuary in the library. I got an awfle surprise when I saw Draco Malfoy already there, normally this would be a not so happy memory but all we had done was have a civil conversation, I had been over the moon, I had even seen him proparly smile at one of my half hearted jokes.

I finally let the smile slip onto my face as I watched the teachers smile melt of hers, her jaw practically hit the flaw as my otter lazily swam a lap around her head before diving past a couple of the students who were laughing at her.

Flicking my wand again to disband the spell I sat back down but not before saying, "And by the way, the name is Hermione, not darling, Hermione Granger." Giving her a sickly sweet smile I re-took my seat next to Harry and started packing up my things, the lesson was over thankfully I don't think I could take much more or her droning.

Grabbing my now backed bag I left the classroom just as the bell rang, the teacher only just getting her act together. Harry wasn't even fast enough to follow, but they may have had something to do with the fact that he had shock written all over his face, after all that was probably they first time that I had smart assed a teacher to their face before.

One thing did make me insanly happy though, I saw Draco smiling at my actions, he had been watching! My heart decided to party.

With a sigh I decided against lunch it was just all too much effort to pretend to be the same old Hermione that everyone thought I was. Today was the first time I had let my new way of interworking show. No one knew but the war had changed me more than anyone could guess, but one thing hadn't changed my sanctuary was still the library.

So as the rest of the students went outside on the fine day I dragged my bag and myself to the place that had become my second home.

The librarian didn't even look twice when she saw me enter, we were on very good terms these days, I had warded the library very well and during the battle it hadn't sustained any losses at all, it had earned me several privileges one of them being access to the secret room. As most know Hogwarts is full of secret rooms and corridors, this is one of them.

If you count 15 book shelfs back and go all the way to the left wall you will find a painting of an old man holding the portrait of his passed lover, he is a very nice guy actually though sad, this painting, if you know the password, will grant you access to a room full of everything one needs for a secret reading corner, as is the name of the room.

The room is small yet cosy, it has a window that shows the grounds of the castle though anyone looking from the outside cannot possibly see in, it has a fire place for winter and several charmed book cases that fill with the books of the person's choice. It was my one and only haven from absolutely everybody.

Smiling at the kind old man I greeted him politely.

"Hello sir,"

"Ahh Hermione how was your day, it seems you only left this morning." He winked at me before continuing, "You know the drill, what's the password?"

Grinning I told him my specially chosen password, "Love conquers all, Draco Malfoy." Though as always I made sure to say it quietly so that on the off chance someone was near enough to listen they shouldn't be able to hear my voice.

It wasn't as if he wouldn't let me in without a password it was just that the portrait couldn't open without the set passwords, if one of the passwords weren't uttered then the lock could not disengage, a new password was created for each student that was aloud in.

Swinging forward he allowed me to pass into my now permanent home, I rarely returned to Gryffindor tower anymore, there were way to many curious people just waiting for the opportunity to find a fault in me.

I collapsed onto the couch throwing my book bag into a corner, I was in no mood to do work, plus I didn't have to do any anyway.

I pulled out the one muggle appliance that I always took with me, my phone, and my earphones, sometimes the only way to forget about the world was to tune it out, and in my case that meant listening to music. It was a secret passion of mine, listening to muggle music.

I pretty much zoned out for a while once my earphones were securely in place, I could have laid there for hours and not noticed, not sleeping but not fully awake either, which was why I got the scare of my life time when Draco Malfoy came through the portrait door.

"Granger?"

His voice made me bolt upright, my eyes flying open.

"Malfoy?!" I exclaimed completely at a loss at how he had managed to get in here, quickly putting my phone away "what? I mean how? I mean…" I trailed off having no idea what to say, man was the man built, I could just stare at him all day...

A light chuckle escaped him, "the great Hermione Granger, with no idea what to say, this is a sight." I snapped out of it, this was no time to start drooling it was Draco you have to be cool!

"Shut it Draco." I muttered his name rolling easily off my tongue for the first time, yeah way to go on cool Hermione. I mentaly scolded myself.

He laughed again, "What's got your panties in a twist? You seemed quiet the rebel today in class."

My inner goddess started to party, he really had been paying attention! I hadn't imagined it! Outwardly I allowed a slight smile to grace my features, "Yeah well she deserved it, picking on the brightest which of our age and all."

"My, my, Hermione," a subconscious shiver shuddered through my body as my name rolled off his lips, apparently my use of his first name hadn't past by him unnoticed "You have changed." And before I could register what was happening he took a couple of steps forward and came face to face with me. He was very tall, I had to tilt my head up to look at his face instead of his chest, mmm oh yes his chest.

"How," his body so close to mine that it distracted me for a moment but pulling my self together I mumbled, "How did you get in here?" as his presence started to intimidate and very much capticate me.

"Well, I was browsing some books a shelf over when I heard an interesting conversation between a portrait and a student, the portrait asked for a password and when the student replied I found the password to be of particular interest to me."

I actually gasped out loud at this, he had overheard my password! What was he thinking now?

"Oh," I squeaked, it was barely loud enough to be heard but with him being so close and all he definitely caught it.

"Oh," he agreed as my eyes drifted up to meet his penetrating gaze. His eyes, oh my, just like always they trapped me and there was no way I could escape now, there was no possible way on this earth that I wouldn't do anything he asked right then and there.

I closed my eyes as his hand ghosted up my arm, trailing up and gently cupping my neck, I automatically leaned into his touch, his hands were just the right size not to large that they covered me but not to small as to be famine. I didn't dare re-open my eyes now, if this was a dream I would happily stay here for ever.

I could feel his gentle breath as we stood in silence for a second, I had no idea what was going on in his head, all I wanted right then was for him to close the gap between us, for what little space was left to disappear.

"I think I like that pasword."

I got my wish, he leaned down and finally brushed his lips with my own, immediately the fire that was normaly me rose over any shyness that had been controlling me before and my hands slid up and into his hair, his silky very soft hair that had been a feature in so many of my fantasise. I pulled him closer so that we were pressed up against one another, my lips crashing to his.

My brain started to protest but was very quickly shut down by the rest of my body, in fact it was completely shut down when his tongue invaded my mouth.

A soft moan escaped me as he backed me up against the nearest wall, his hands sliding down to my waist to trap me in, not that I was planning on going anywhere anytime soon, ever.

I tugged at his hair, causing my name to slip from his lips, something that I wanted to hear again for the rest of my life.

When I ran out of air I dragged my lips from his, chest heaving I rested my head in his shoulder falling into his very willing and open embrace, it was heven nothing could ever touch me here.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

We met nearly every day after that for the rest of our lives.

_It is said that the Gryffindor princess and Slytherin prince have and will always hate each other, there is speculation of course that something else is going on but no one was ever able to confirm or deny them, for of course no one had the courage to ask the participants themselves, not even the famous Harry Potter. Both moved away at some point, and again speculation was that they had eloped and again there was no way to confirm that. _

_Though an answer was given many years later when everyone had moved away, gotten jobs and started a family. The answer came in the form of a child attending Hogwarts, a child with deep chocolate eyes and bright bushy blond hair, who was often described as the brightest which of her age just like her mother and the most evil child just like her father. _

A/N

Honestly I have no idea what made me write this, it was very spontaneous, though I did have one purpose when is started and that was to write something for a friend of mine, Poodiepie.

Please leave a review, have a good day readers!


	2. Sweet sickness

**Sweet sickness **

I felt horrible, I could barely make it to hospital wing where she told me to take the day off because there was no way that I was well enough to atend school classes. My wonderful boyfriend Draco decided to join me skipping his classes, ever since we started going out he always put things off for me, which at times I was totally against but I did become cliny when I was sick and the company was very welcome.

"Ah Granger, what have you done to yourself now?" he asked with a soft smirk, entering the hospital wing.

"Oh I don't know" I managed to get out at a croak "just jumped off a cliff you know," he laughed then winced as I started to cough.

"Jeesh that sounds bad" he said as he sat next to me on the bed "You just came down with this today?"

"Yeah but madam Pomphrey is going to fix me up, I'll be right as rain tomorrow" I said hopefully giving him what I thought was a re-assuring smile.

"Yeah I know but for now I'll just have to keep you company since Harry is to good to skip classes." he said giving me a smile that made me melt as he dragged over a normal chess set.

"Nor-" I coughed a but and had to try again "normal chess?" I had to whisper but he heard me as I looked up at him.

"Well yeah, you don't like wizard's chess right?" he asked me. I smiled at him and he begun to set it up, honestly he was so considerate some days, the facade that he put up that he was a mean bastered was just that a facade.

With his help the day managed to go by quickly, he kept sneeking out and bringing me back treats when Madam Pomphrey wasn't looking and soon enough I was feeling a little better. It was starting to get dark when we finished our last chess game ,which of course I won, logic rules in that game and now we were just both lying side by side on my bed as we watched the time tick by.

"So you thoroughly kicked my ass Granger" he said, a smile appearing on his face.

"You weren't that bad" I said "you lasted longer than most people would have." I pointed out.

"You know wha?t I will take that as a complement" he looked at me and positively beemed, god he was such a good boyfriend, what on earth had I done to earn him? He took my hand and gentley ran his thumb over my knuckles, a guester that time and time again made me melt, he was slightly old fasioned and it was so adorable.

I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, a sweet short kiss that was so full of love that I beemed at him when he pulled back. He smelled of some sort of heavy musk and it was intoxicating.

"Watching your brain work is very attractive, you know" he said still staying close.

"Really? That's good because I don't think my brain ever-" he cut me off with another kiss and my brain completely shut down. All there was, was him. His hand holding my neck and his lips on mine.

"Mmmmm" was all I could manage as he pulled back again.

"Brain still working Granger?" he said as I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realised I had closed them.

"Mmmmm" was all I could summon, and he chuckled "I guess not"

I breathed in as I snuggled into his chest inhaling more of his heavenly scent before saying "You might catch my bug if you keep doing that"

"That wouldn't be so bad, we could then be sick together" he said as he started stroking my hair soothing my worries.

"Well when you put it like that" I said as I quickly tilted my head and pressed my lips back to his.

His hand that was in my hair stilled and his other rapped around my waist, keeping me close.

"MR MALFOY!" Miss Pomphrey scolded. We jumped apart so fast it was almost comical.

"Miss Granger needs her rest, honestly you hormonal teenagers, out of my wing Mr Malfoy, out. Go on!" she said, and shooting me a grin he picked up the chess set and left tilting his head in Madam Pomphrey's direction as he passed. I laughed as he left giving me one last smile before quickly closing the doors and going to do who knows what, probably causing some kind of trouble.

"Miss Granger I would think you would have more common sense than that, now to sleep with you!" she said firmly before turning out the lights, plunging me into darkness that didn't seem to bad after a day witht the one person who illuminated my life.

A/N

Now this was pure fluff, wow, I think I even surprised myself with this one. They are so cute! Anyway please leave a review on what you thought, they make my day :)

Have a good one guys.


	3. You're strong

A/N I was listening to Taylor swifts safe and sound when I wrote this, so I sugest if you like listening to things when you read, listen to that. I just felt that i wanted something sweet and this just sort of typed it's self. So here you go, fluff, that's all this is. Enjoy.

Our wedding had been wonderful, just us, Ginny and Blaise as our witnesses. Neither of us had wanted a big wedding so we had decided on some nice clothes and heading down to Ministry to sign the papers and for the bonding ceremony. There wasn't really any one else to invite, with Harry out abroad and Ron on his own Honeymoon, I had no others to ask considering my parents didn't know who I was and Draco's parents had died a couple of years ago, which was when we had first really saw each other. I was heartbroken over Ron at the time and the fact that no one could reverse the magic on my parents, and he was in a state of complete depression having just had to bury his own mother, we had put our past behind us and to forget our differences and be there for each other when no one else was.

We were on our own honeymoon now, and we stood on the beach in front of our, for now, temporary house. His lips trailed up my neck as we watched the sea roll out in front of us. He had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me close, not that I was ever going to leave, never by choice.

Not this man, he had become my world.

We had escaped as soon as the ceremony had ended, apparating to the nearest wizarding village before taking a muggle car to where we were now, no one would be able to find us out here.

His lips brushed my jaw before moving back down, I never was going to need anything else, or anyone else. We were thinking of actually living here, I hadn't even told Ginny, just that I would keep in touch and that we didn't know how long we were going to be. Neither of us really had any ties to keep us in London, no family and friends that were always travelling, Ginny with her quiditch and the boys being Aroura's and Blaise followed Ginny everywhere. No with all the bad memories we had no intention of ever returning to London.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in my ear between kisses.

"You are wonderful." *_kiss* *Kiss_*

"You are my world." *_Kiss*_

I had once been so horrified at my own reflection that I had tried to cast a permant spell to change it, he stopped me, telling me that no face could ever match my beauty. That had been right after my relationship with Ron had ended and with all the degrading comments he had made over the year I had no felt positive about myself at all. I had been on a number of crazy diets and I now relise that I had had a muggle condition of anorexia. Draco had saved me, making me relise that I didn't care what others thought, as long as I had him telling me I was beautiful.

He slowly spun me around so that I was now facing him. I slid my hands up to his hair, his silky hair that was practically glowing in the setting sun's light. I had saved him once, from killing himself, he had his wand to his head about to curse himself when I had entered his unlocked muggle apartment. I had screamed and yelled at him, before collapsing in tears and he had immediately forgotten about his own problems and focused on me, that had been that first night we had realised what we had become. He had confessed that he wasn't strong enough to keep living, but I had persuaded him otherwise, he was anything but weak, that was only a couple of weeks after he had buried his mother, and he had thought that he had nothing to live for.

"You are strong," I said, recalling the words that had been his salvation.

"You are handsome,"

"You are my world."I replied, my gaze never left his as I spoke the words because I meant every one of them, forever and always.

"For the longest time I believed I was weak," he said taking a breath before continuing, he was baring his soul to me and I could see it, "but you, you make me feel like I could take on the world, nothing can stop me if I have you by my side. You made me believe in myself again, not only that you restored my faith that there was some good in the world. I see you and I see goodness, hope and light, and most importantly love, I am never going to let you go Hermione Jean Malfoy."

"I never want you to." I murmured as the sun's rays illuminated his face, illuminated the love that was as plain as day for everyone to see.

He lent down and kissed me, pouring his heart and soul into it, I could taste his sadness but I could feel his love. This once broken man was mine, and now he was as strong as anyone could ever hope to be.


End file.
